


Santino Returns to SmackDown Live

by ITSJUSTICE



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:17:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ITSJUSTICE/pseuds/ITSJUSTICE
Summary: Santino returns the night that James Ellsworth tells Tamina she's in the friend zone. 05/23/17 Who's interested in a superhero story with the women's divison being the hero'sComment welcome





	Santino Returns to SmackDown Live

"Come on Tamina we all known the real reason why you haven't got your opportunity it's because your to busy given me the goo-goo eyes but I hate to break it to you your in the friend zone duh." said James Ellsworth. That comment was still running through Tamina's head when she accidentally bumped into someone causing her to stumble a little.

"Careful beautiful you must watch where your going next time", came an Italian accented male voice with a laugh. "Santino! It's so good to see you again.", said Tamina with a smile that turned into a frown when she thought about the fact that Santino had ignored all of her calls after they moved to separate brands back when they had been dating.

"I know why you're mad and I want to apologize for not returning your calls but I need a favor from you and then we talk about what happened."

An hour later Carmella's theme song begins playing as she and James Ellsworth walk down to the ring. James picks up a microphone and says with a cocky smile, "I was just told I had a match and well I'm ready to get this win over with. So mystery opponent come on out."

Tamina's theme song begins playing as she comes out with a smile holding a mic. "As much as I would like to personally come down there and kick your damn teeth out, someone else actually has a greater desire to hurt you.".

Tamina's smile widens as Santino's theme plays and the crowd goes wild. She laughs at the shocked look on Carmella and Ellsworth's face when Santino gently grabs the mic from her with one hand while the other wraps around her waist.

"You son of a gun no one talks to my girlfriend like that.", Santino said and then made his way to the ring all the while holding a smiling Tamina's hand. The crowd cheers louder at this, happy to not only see Santino back in action but to see him back with Tamina as well.

The bell rings and the match begins with Santino throwing a barrage of punches at James Ellsworth. In the middle of the match Carmella distracts Santino though only for a moment as Tamina hits her with a superkick. Then after a hip toss, Santino does his signature falling head-butt and then waited for Ellsworth to get back on his feet before hitting him with the cobra.

Since Carmella was still out from the kick Tamina hit her with, Santino pinned Ellsworth 1,2,3 and won the match. Tamina slid into the ring and gave Santino a long kiss that left him dazed a little as she left the ring to walk to the back.

Santino and Tamina walked out of the arena together hand in hand before getting into Santino's rental car as Tamina had rode with Lana and Rusev. "Why didn't you return my calls Santino", Tamina asked as they walked into her hotel room due to Santino's not being ready. Walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist he said, "I couldn't bare to hear your beautiful voice after you moved brands because it hurt too much, just the thought of you distracted me so I had find a way to get you out of my mind because back then I thought you were only pretending to like me."

Tamina turned in his arms before wrapping her arms around his neck as she said, "I loved you Santino, actually I still love you. You have been the only guy in the company to actually notice and treat me like a woman outside of the ring. That really hurt me to think that it was just so we could pretend to have better chemistry. "

She pulled away after she said that but was pulled into a kiss that left her breathless. "I love you too Tamina and being away from you has been the hardest thing for me. If I knew then what I know now I would never have done what I did to you. I will never hurt you like that again if you give me the opportunity to be back in your life beautiful."

"You still think I'm beautiful even with all the weight I've gained since we were together.", Tamina asked quietly turning her head away as tears fell from her eyes and hating herself for how insecure she feels right now. Santino gently turned her head back towards him and wiping away the tears from her eyes as he said," I think your more beautiful now then you were and I thought you were gorgeous. Can I show you how beautiful I think you are?".

Tamina smiled as she asked, "How?".

Santino replied by first kissing her lips softly before moving to neck as he helped her out of her jacket. He kissed her fingers, her palms, the back of hands, and up her arms before taking off her shirt next. Moving back to her lips he ran his hands down her smooth skin before unhooking her bra letting it fall to the ground as he walked them towards the bed. 

Tamina laid down on the king size bed after she was fully naked and she watched as Santino rid himself of his clothes. Once Santino was fully undressed he began to kiss down Tamina's body while telling her how beautiful she is and showing love to every inch and curve except the place she really wanted him to. He spread her legs further apart before lowering his mouth to her soaking wet pussy, slowly eating her out as she tossed head back and moaned, "Mmm, that feels so good Santino". 

Licking her clit he slowly and gently slid a finger into her tight vagina making her cry out. When she relaxed he slid another finger in and began pumping his fingers in and out gaining speed as he stretched her. With a loud moan she came hard all over his fingers and mouth. Slipping on a condom he entered her wet pussy as sucked on one of her nipples while fingering the other doing both before she gave the go ahead to move.

He began thrusting in and out of her gently as kissed her lips. She moaned his name as he started thrusting faster hitting her g-spot with every thrust. Tamina wrapped her legs around Santino's waist as he lifted her hips and flipped them so that she was on top. Her beautiful tits bounced as she rode his hard cock while he spanked her ass with every thrust. Leaning forward he gently bit each breast before squeezing and licking them.

"Oh fuck Santino", Tamina moaned out as they came together. Getting off of him Tamina took the condom off Santino and threw it in the trash before laying her head on his chest. Santino smiled at her before pulling the covers over them and wrapped his arm around her waist. "I love you Tamina."

"I love you too Santino", she said with a smile as she drifted off to sleep. Santino kissed her hair with a smile before drifting off himself.


End file.
